spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Campfire Tales (SBTTM)
'''Campfire Tales '''is the seventh episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * SpongeBob * Patrick * Gary * Adam * TBA Synopsis While SB and Patrick go camping, they tell each other scary campfire stories. Also, Gary tries to find snail food in SB's house. Transcript Adam is relaxing on the couch, watching some TV. Adam: Ah. Now that those two bobble-heads are gone for tonight, it's time for some television. Actor 1: Are you tired of sitting around all day? Well, now you can whirl around with the new Whirly Brain 2.0! Adam turns off the TV. Adam: Maybe it wasn't meant to be. SB and Patrick are walking toward Kelp Forest. Patrick: Are you ready, SB? SB: I'm ready, Patrick. Patrick: Alright, let's do this. I got ten Krabby Patties and five Kelp Shakes. SB: Makes me miss my old job. Oh, well. That crab was crabby anyway. A ba-dum-tss sound is heard. They walk for a little bit, then they enter Kelp Forest. SB: Pretty dark in here. Patrick: Yeah, it sure is. Good thing I brought a flashlight! He turns on a flashlight from his pocket. SB: Good thinking. Now, where do we set up camp? Patrick: Maybe next to that weird looking stump. The "stump" makes a rattling sound. There is a montage of SB and Patrick setting up camp. SB: Whew. Patrick: That was exhausting. SB: Patrick, that was only thirty seconds. Patrick: This is a cartoon. They'll never know. SB: You know they can hear us, right? Gary is at home, his stomach growling. Gary: M-row m-rrrrow m-rrrrooowww... (Translation: I'm so hungry, I could eat a seahorse.) He looks around the kitchen he's in. Gary: Meow. Meow! (Translation: Where is the food? I need it!) He searches in SB’s bedroom. No food. The bathroom. No food. The pantry. No food! Gary: M-row m-rrrrooowwww meow m-row. (Translation: If there’s no food in the house, maybe there’s some at Patrick’s.) Gary slithers over to Patrick's rock. He lifts up the rock, and goes inside. Gary: M-row mm-mrrrooww. (Translation: Dang it, it's all sand. How can Patrick survive on just sand?) He leaves the rock. (Doo-doo-doo, commercial break!) SB and Patrick are sitting on logs behind a fire. SB: What are we going to do for the next ten hours? Patrick: Eat marshmallows? SB: Nah. Patrick: Sing the Campfire Song Song? SB: Nah. That was so 2004. Patrick: Well, there's one thing we can do. Tell campfire stories. SB: Oh! You go first. Patrick: Once upon a time, there was a little boy who lived in the woods. His name was Jack. He loved to climb up in his treehouse and have sweet solitude. One day he went inside his treehouse, and a tree monster was shaking the treehouse like crazy. The kid screamed, and the treehouse fell into the adjacent lake. He went down under by the sudden force, and eventually... Back to Gary, he searches Squidward's house. No luck. Sandy's treedome. No luck. The Krusty Krab. No luck, and now he owes $10 for not buying anything there. The Chum Bucket. Nope, nada. He thinks he's going to starve when he sees a glow in the distance. Gary: Meow? (Translation: What is that?) He slithers toward it, and the image becomes clearer. It's definitely snail food. In the middle of the road. For no reason whatsoever. As he gets closer, he reads the label. It says, "Genetically Modified Worm Food". Gary: Mew. (Translation: I knew it was too good to be true.) Patrick: And eventually... he drowned. SB: Well, that was anti-climactic. Patrick: Your turn. SB: Once upon a time, there was an eel. He lived in a huge tin can, since he was poor. He had a wife and a child. One drizzly Saturday, the eel headed to work. Suddenly, there was a huge thunderstorm. It struck his house and killed his wife and child. He didn't know what to do. He begged Neptune to bring his family back, but all he said was, "Sorry, eel. This is a scary story, and gods don't help in scary stories." The end. Patrick: Wow. Hey, how long has it been? SB: It looks like it's almost dawn. One more story, Patrick, then we're going back home. There is a montage of Gary looking for snail food in every house in Bikini Bottom. No luck. Gary: M-rew m-rowww. (If it's not in Bikini Bottom, then it must be in Rock Bottom.) He takes a bus to Rock Bottom. When he arrives, he realizes he has to use the bathroom. In one of the stalls, there is a giant bag of snail food. There's a note on it that says, "Here you go, Gary. I hope the mailman didn't accidentally deliver it to Rock Bottom or something. Love, SpongeBob." Gary digs in. Patrick: Once upon a... A clam makes a rooster sound in the distance. SB: Dawn already? Wow. They start walking, and Patrick finishes his story. Patrick: ...the end. SB: Well, goodbye, friend. Patrick: Bye. SB sees Gary with the bag of snail food. SB: It ended up in Rock Bottom, didn't it? Gary: Meow? (Translation: How did you know?) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:Transcripts